


5. See You At The End~

by cats_ey3



Category: BTOB, Block B
Genre: M/M, Minkwang if you squint, Praise, Zico X Everyone Collection, also just me praising the love of my life Changsub, but like from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_ey3/pseuds/cats_ey3
Summary: Lee Changsub is too good for Woo Jiho (or anyone)





	5. See You At The End~

Lee Changsub is beautiful. STUNNING. An icon, a god, the hero of our generation, vocalist of the millennia. Anyone would be LUCKY to even TOUCH him. Woo Jiho does not, DOES NOT, deserve a person as absolutely perfect as Lee Changsub. And yet, here we are! Why? WHO THE FUCK KNOWS! There they were, the sound of GFriend blaring over speakers. BtoB had lost their win (who the hell wins against GFriend??), but they didn’t mind. At least they have their health, friendship, Peniel’s sick vlog channel, Minhyuk’s abs and dank memes. Changsub also hadn’t been listening tbh. 

Jiho was miffed. He loves GFriend, sure (like LOVES GFriend), but MOVIE WAS THE COMEBACK OF THE YEAR!!!! KINGS OF NOSTALGIA VOCALS HITTIN THE FOLKS AND GETTING ALMOST BLOWN UP!!!! Usually Ilhoon was the man for his heart, but something about Changsub up there today, with his cute suit, fluffy hair, row of dancing puppets and dazed expression had touched him right down to his soul. BtoB had always been an ult group of his and their performance had him shook. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off Changsub as the beautiful man followed his members backstage, all smiles and jokes. Changsub even cheekily shook his butt a few times, his members laughing, Ilhoon throwing up and Sungjae threatening to stab him in his dick. It was all jokes but Jiho couldn’t help but feel a rising temptation, a deep desire for that beautiful, beautiful, beautiful man. 

He just needed to get backstage. 

It wasn’t too difficult. He’s Woo Jiho. Zi-zi-zi-a-co himself. Rap god of our generation. In seconds he was backstage, passing groups of cute girl groups, seemingly giggling as they passed him (what can he say: he’s a ladies man when he’s not sucking 155 dicks). But he had no time for them today. No, he only wanted one thing, one beautiful, beautiful thing. 

He passed dressing room after dressing room, avoiding the eye contact of a plethora of old *cough cough* flings. He was ready to give up when suddenly, like the voice of an angel, came the sound of shrieking and cackling a few rooms away. He had found them! He burst into the room, welcomed by cheerful but confused (have Block B and BtoB actually done anything together ever???) greetings. He scanned the room quickly and subtly, and was dismayed to find the absence of the beautiful Lee Changsub. 

‘Uh, Eunkwang hyung?’ 

Eunkwang looked up at Jiho, having been staring admiringly at Minhyuk, who is also beautiful. 

‘Zico sunbaenim! What can we do for you today?’ 

‘Uh… I was just wondering if, um… if Changsub hyung was around anywhere?’ 

‘HAHAHA why the fuck would you want him-’ 

‘Shush Sungjae!! He went outside for a bit. I think he said something about needing to clear his head :)’ 

‘He actually said he was gonna go deepthroat a bird-’ 

‘SHUSH SUNGJAE!!’ 

That was enough for Jiho. He wasn’t proud of the envy he now felt for said bird, but he couldn’t deny it. He was headed for the door when he found himself frozen in place. His breath quickened and he could’ve sworn his dick twitched.

There he was. Lee Changsub. The man himself. Standing just a few feet in front of him. 

‘.... You ok bud?’ Changsub said. No formalities at all. That’s SO sexy. 

‘I-I’m-’ 

Changsub squinted at him, taking a step closer. Jiho stiffened, his heart racing. Changsub was so close now, leaning in to Jiho’s face. He could feel his warm, delicious breath tickling his skin, moving across it until it reached his neck. 

‘You look like Mr Tinkles from the 2001 classic film Cats & Dogs.’ Changsub whispered. 

Before Jiho could reply, Changsub squished Jiho’s face and kissed him on the nose very loudly before skipping back to his members and sashaying into the room like the queen that he is. 

Zico cums. 

The end


End file.
